Spirit Warrior
孔雀王 | director = Lam Ngai Kai | producer = | writer = Izō Hashimoto Kazuki Sekizumi | music = Micky Yoshino | studio = Toho, Golden Harvest | released = December 10, 1988 | runtime = 96 minutes }} 孔雀王アシュラ伝説 | director = Lam Ngai Kai | producer = | writer = Hirohisa Soda | music = Philip Chan Fei-Lit | studio = Toho, Golden Harvest | released = 1990 | runtime = 93 minutes }} is a manga by Makoto Ogino. It began serialization in 1985, total 17 volumes and has been spun off into anime, two live action movies, Peacock King and Saga of the Phoenix, and video games. Story Kujaku is a Buddhist monk who specialize in exorcism, devil hunting. He is a member of Ura-Kouya, a secret organization in Japan that specialize in demon hunting. In the first 3 volumes, Ogino wrote independent short stories about Kujaku's demon hunting. But in volume 4, it evolves into an epic saga against Rikudoshu (六道衆), a secret evil organization led by The Teachers of Eight Leaves (八葉の老師). The goal of The Teachers of Eight Leaves is to revive Peacock King and Snake Queen, and allow them to fight each other to give birth to the ultimate Dark Vairocana (闇の大日如来). During the main story, The Teachers of Eight Leaves tried various methods to achieve their goal but were ultimately defeated by Kujaku and his friends. Characters * :A young Kōya Hijiri monk of Ura-Kōya. Real name is , the son of a monk named Jikaku and . He is the reincarnation of , Lucifer, and Melek Taus. Uses a Vajra in exorcisms. :Kujaku is portrayed as non-conventional monk, he likes porn, seafood, etc. :Played by: Toshihiko Seki (OVA 1-3), Kōji Tsujitani (OVA 4-5), Hiroshi Mikami (Movie 1), Hiroshi Abe (Movie 2), Yuen Biao (Movies, character Kǒng-Què) * :Half-demon half-human Jukondō master. His guardian god is . :Played by: Hiroya Ishimaru (OVA 1), Tesshō Genda (OVA 2-3), Yūsaku Yara (OVA 4-5) * :A girl who can control fire. Her guardian god is . :Played by: Arisa Andō (OVA 1-3), Miki Itō (OVA 4-5), Gloria Yip (Movies) * :Kujaku's master. :Played by: Gorō Naya (OVA 1-3), Ichirō Nagai (OVA 4-5), Ken Ogata (Movie 1), Shintaro Katsu (Movie 2) * :Master of . Carries the sword Shikoken (獅咬剣)http://www18.atwiki.jp/yosiow/pages/546.html :Played by: Kazuhiko Inoue (OVA 2), Norio Wakamoto (OVA 4-5) * :Head priest of Ura-Kōya. His guardian god is . :Played by: Akira Kamiya (OVA 2), Ken Yamaguchi (OVA 4-5) * :The mistress of the women's prayer room at Ura-Kōya. Loves Kujaku. Her guardian god is :Played by: Miina Tominaga (OVA 2), Hiromi Tsuru (OVA 4-5) * :Kujaku's sister. Incarnation of the :Played by: Noriko Hidaka Religious Reference Makoto Ogino used many religious references in Peacock king, including Christianity, Islam, Buddhism, Taoism. The Bible is referenced multiple times, including Jesus, The Holy Grail, Satan, 666, Lucifer. In the manga, the Holy Grail is the skull of Jesus Christ, if it is filled with blood from Peacock King or Snake Queen, it would give birth to the dark Buddha. In Christianity, the general belief is Lucifer the fallen Angel became Satan. Lucifer, Peacock King and Snake King were fallen angels. Satan was reincarnated by another demon hunter from Ura-Koya, named Hōō. Video games Family Computer * :The first of two Family Computer (Famicom) adventure games. In it the player takes the role of a band of heroes fighting against evil demons. The player interacts with the story by selecting actions from a list of options on screen (look, take, talk etc) and by a simple 'point-and-click interface. The game was released only in Japan for the Famicom on September 21, 1988 by Pony Canyon. * :A graphic/point-and-click adventure. The player interacts with the story by selecting actions from a list of options on screen (look, take, talk etc) and by a simple 'point-and-click interface. The graphics have been improved over its predecessor. Its also available on the MSX Japanese computer. Released on the Nintendo Famicom by Pony Canyon in Japan on August 21, 1990. Sega * :Sega Mark III, September 23, 1988 (Released as Spellcaster in western markets) * :Mega Drive, November 25, 1989 (Released as Mystic Defender in western markets) External links * (Game console): References Category:Anime of 1988 Category:Anime of 1994 Category:Manga of 1985 Category:Manga of 1990 Category:Manga of 2006 Category:1988 films Category:1990 films Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Sega Master System games Category:Sega Mega Drive games Category:1988 video games Category:1990 video games Category:Video games based on anime and manga Category:Hong Kong films Category:Seinen manga Category:Anime OVAs Category:Japanese films fr:Kujaku-Ō ko:공작왕 (게임) ja:孔雀王 zh:孔雀王